Yumekui Orenji Baku
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: No sabía desde hace cuanto comenzaron sus pesadillas, solo sabía que no quería tenerlas más tiempo, quería que desaparecieran… Fue ahí que lo vio… La solución a su gran dilema… "¿Pesadillas? ¿Sueños que no quiere tener? ¡Pase adelante, tenemos lo que busca!" [Reto: Creando compañerismo del grupo en FB Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina]. Rocío Hyuga VS Miss Pepinillo. [Romance-Dark].


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p>"―<em>recuerdos o frases importantes―"<em>

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Reto: Creando compañerismo del grupo en FB Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rocío Hyuga VS Miss Pepinillo**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Yumekui Orenji Baku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Con el sol en lo alto, y las nubes deslizándose en el cielo, las personas iban y venían por las calles. Una exclamación de júbilo brotó de sus labios, al secar con el dorso de su mano las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su sien, y una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al admirar con orgullo su obra. Un cartel hecho a mano, que colgaba del dintel de la ventana que daba a la calle, en el que se escribía:

"_¿Pesadillas? ¿Sueños que no quiere tener?_

_¡Pase adelante, tenemos lo que busca!"_

Para ser el primer cartel que dibujaba, tenía que reconocer que le había quedado grandioso, estaba seguro que con su _deslumbrante_ letra, el primer cliente que tendría su pequeña tienda -recién inaugurada-, no tardaría en entrar. O eso imagino…

Cuando el reloj marco la media noche, y el pequeño pollito de cuerda salió a cantar, se dio cuenta de que nadie había llegado…

Suspiró con aburrimiento.

Sus ojos azules pasaban de un lado a otro, recorriendo el interior de su pequeña tienda, llena de objetos con apariencia antigua, y muchas telarañas atrapa-sueños de diversos tamaños y formas. Todo eso era tan aburrido, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando abrió esa tienda de antigüedades?

El gruñido de su estomago lo saco de sus divagaciones, justo en el momento en que una pequeña alarma en forma de rana comenzaba a sonar.

— ¡Oh! Ya está listo —sonrió zorrunamente, al quitar la tapa de plástico que cubría su tazón de ramen.

…

Podía sentirlo, no necesitaba ver a su alrededor para saber que se encontraba rodeada por sombras oscuras y siniestras que le acechaban con sus ojos rojos. No importaba a donde fuera, no importaba cuanto corriera o buscara salida, no había forma de escapar… Y ahora también se encontraba acorralada… Estaba perdida.

—No, por favor… no… ¡No!

Perladas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, su respiración era forzada y la garganta le escocía. Tardó un par de minutos en que su cerebro procesara lo que estaba ocurriendo y pudiese ser consciente de que todo había sido un sueño, y el lugar donde estaba no era otro que su habitación.

Se levanto de su cama una vez logro normalizar su respiración y se encamino hacia el baño, bebió agua e incluso mojo varias veces su rostro como una forma de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

Días, semanas, meses… No estaba segura, solo sabía que desde hace mucho era acechada por horribles pesadillas, escenarios de oscuridad en los que era perseguida y donde no podía hacer más que intentar huir, correr y esconderse.

Estaba cansada de eso, física, emocional y mentalmente. Las sombras que se apreciaban debajo de sus ojos perlados, el tono pálido de su rostro, la sequedad de su piel e incluso el brillo que había perdido su cabello negro-azulado, eran la prueba de eso.

—Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiese una forma… —murmuraba conteniendo su dolor— me gustaría no volver a soñar…

…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que abrió la tienda? Un día, tres días… ¡Ah! Cierto, dos semanas… ¡Dos miserables semanas y ni un solo cliente! ¡Todo eso era una lata!

— ¿Por qué no viene nadie? —Suspiró al dejarse caer sobre el mostrador.

—Sería más fácil si cambiaras ese feo letrero de la ventana, ¿sabes?

Aquella voz llamó su atención, encontrándose con un joven de su misma edad, físicamente idéntico a él, con la diferencia de que ese chico tenía el cabello negro y él lo tenía rubio.

— ¿De qué hablas, Menma? ¡Mi letrero es perfecto! —proclamó con seguridad infantil.

—Si, claro —dijo el otro con ironía al ver aquel letrero, con letras que más bien parecían dibujos rupestres.

— ¿Acaso intentas insinuarme algo? —lo miró con recelo.

— ¿Tu qué crees?

—Serás…

—Al menos deberías cambiar el de la entrada —señaló con aburrimiento.

La mirada del rubio se posó en el lugar, y casi quiso ahorcarse en el momento. El pequeño letrero de la entrada estaba volteado con la palabra: "cerrado", hacia afuera.

—Idiota —concluyó Menma ante la escena que el rubio armaba por haber pasado en alto algo como eso.

…

Desde hacía meses que venía haciendo de todo para combatir aquellas pesadillas, antidepresivos, pastillas para dormir, psicólogos, doctores… de todo, pero nada parecía funcionar… Y lo que era aún peor, esas últimas dos semanas todo había sido peor… Estaba desesperada.

Hyuga Hinata, ese era su nombre. No sabía desde hace cuanto comenzaron sus pesadillas, solo sabía que no quería tenerlas más tiempo, quería que desaparecieran…

Fue ahí que lo vio… La solución a su gran dilema…

"_¿Pesadillas? ¿Sueños que no quiere tener?_

_¡Pase adelante, tenemos lo que busca!"_

No era el mejor cartel del mundo, de hecho era poco entendible, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo ignoraría, pero su desesperación era grande y esas palabras prometían una solución, motivo suficiente para que se aventurara a entrar en aquella tienda.

…

Maldijo por millonésima vez al mundo, a su hermano, todo lo que le rodeaba. Dos semanas, ¡Dos semanas! Había estado perdiendo el tiempo, preguntándose el porqué no tenía clientes, y justo hoy se venía a dar cuenta del motivo…

Tan pronto le había dado vuelta a ese pequeño letrero de la entrada, dos hombres habían entrado con pesadillas por causa del estrés, luego un chiquillo con sueños húmedos que no podía controlar, una chica que soñaba que su novio la traicionaba, nada interesante, pero al menos obtuvo algo de dinero. Estaba por cerrar cuando la campanilla de la entrada sonó.

—Bienvenido, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —dijo con aburrimiento, con la mirada puesta en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese la persona con la que tendría que tratar.

—B-Buenas… esto… yo… vi el cartel afuera y… bueno…

Esa chica tenía serios problemas del habla, eso o era demasiado tímida, pensó al escuchar que estaba balbuceando.

— ¿Cuál es su problema?

—Pues, verá… —volvió a dudar, realmente no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

—Señorita, escuche, entiendo que tenga un problema, pero no puedo ayudarla si no me dice cual es, no me malentienda, pero pronto cerraremos y…

Las palabras del rubio quedaron al aire, cuando se giro a ver a la joven, más concretamente sus ojos… Si, esos ojos perlados que ahora lucían opacos, sin vida y asustados, con un par de sombras debajo de los parpados… Esos ojos…

—L-Lo siento, es solo que… yo… supongo que puedo regresar otro día…

—No, espere —La detuvo— Disculpe mi actitud, solo ha sido un día pesado —se excuso con una sonrisa zorruna.

—E-Entiendo

—Cuéntame, ¿Tienes problemas para conciliar el sueño? —dijo el rubio en un tono más amistoso.

—Una pesadilla —respondió en casi un susurro.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo en un tono más bajo, disminuyendo su sonrisa, pero sin borrarla por completo.

No sabía porque, pero la mirada de aquel joven rubio de ojos azules, con tres extrañas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Era un joven atractivo, pero algo en sus ojos la hacía cohibirse en su sitio. Quizá no había sido buena idea acudir a aquel lugar después de todo.

—Entiendo, ¿y qué es lo que deseas? ¿Quieres dejar de tener esa pesadilla? ¿Quieres soñar algo diferente?

¿En qué momento había pasado de tratarla de usted a tutearla?

No, eso no era lo importante ahora, él le estaba preguntando; que era lo que ella quería, y lo que ella deseaba era…

—Desearía… Desearía no volver a soñar…

Las palabras de aquella joven resonaron como un suave eco dentro de las sepias luminosidades de aquella peculiar tienda.

—Si es así, entonces puedo lanzarte un hechizo que te ayudara —sonrió ladinamente.

Hinata lo observo con desconcierto, ¿Qué significaba eso? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, porque el rubio había entrelazado su meñique con el de ella, tomándola por sorpresa. E inevitablemente sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosáceo.

— ¿Tuvo un sueño aterrador? No hay problema, para eso estoy yo, me lo comeré con un tenedor.

Un viento frio golpeo su espalda, pero se encontraba demasiado avergonzada ante el contacto de aquel hombre como para siquiera poder notarlo. Era extraño, pero de alguna forma cuando levanto la vista a él para pedirle que la soltara, sus ojos se encontraron, la sensación que había tenido momentos atrás sobre los ojos azules de aquel hombre había vuelto, pero también habían comenzado a parecerle atrayentes. Como una polilla que es atraída por la luz de una lámpara. Extraño…

— ¡Ah, perdona! —Las palabras de él la sacaron de su ensoñación— Es que dijiste palabras tan sombrías que no pude resistirme a decir algo así —rió al soltar su meñique.

El tono rosa de sus mejillas paso a ser un tono carmesí al ser consciente no solo de que lo había estado observando más de lo que había imaginado. Sino también de la broma que le habían jugado.

—No te enojes, ¿sí? —Pidió amistoso— Espera un momento, ya te traigo algo que puede ayudarte —dijo al dejarla sola un momento.

No tardo en regresar con una pequeña botella con un líquido de color blanco, junto con un pequeño atrapa-sueños.

— Esto es una pequeña medicina hecha con hierbas naturales, debes tomarla toda antes de dormir —explicó— Este es un regalo, por si las pesadillas quieren continuar, esto las atrapara —sonrió zorrunamente.

Hinata observo los objetos aún con extrañeza, era difícil imaginar que con tan solo un pequeño brebaje y un atrapa-sueños todas sus pesadillas terminaran… ¿Debía confiar en esa persona? Quizá solo quería estafarla…

—Es difícil creer que con esto todas tus pesadillas acaben, ¿cierto?

Las palabras de él la tomaron por sorpresa e inevitablemente sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, ¿acaso era tan fácil de leer?

—Descuida, es normal que desconfíes —lo escuchó reír despreocupado— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? —Ella lo observó sin entender— Llévate esto gratis, si funciona me pagas luego y si no funciona, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, ¿Qué dices?

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza al sentir como el tomaba sus manos entre las suyas para depositar los objetos… La medicina, los doctores y psicólogos no la habían ayudado, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Además, él le estaba dando la cura prácticamente gratis, si no sirve ella no perdería nada.

—A-Acepto —musitó al apretar la botella y el atrapa-sueños entre sus manos.

Observo un par de segundos los objetos, ajena a la sonrisa sutil y un tanto oscura que se dibujaba en los labios del rubio.

—Cuéntame si te funciono o no —despidió el rubio.

A lo que la joven se limito a dar un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza, antes de marcharse en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No te debes preocupar más, ahora ya podrás dormir.

Fueron las palabras de él, al ver a aquella joven perderse entre la multitud.

—_Olvídalo todo, ya no pienses hasta despertar._

…

— ¿Te importaría explicarme; en que estabas pensando al regalar mercancía de la tienda?

El reclamo de su hermano casi hace que deje caer la pequeña vasija de la era Meiji. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

— ¿D-De que estás hablando? No sé a qué te refieres —rió nervioso.

El pelinegro en respuesta solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Bien, bien, lo hice —suspiró derrotado— ¡Pero tengo mis motivos! —declaró con las mejillas infladas, haciendo que el otro arqueara una ceja, como si esperara que realmente fuera cierto.

— ¿y esos motivos, son…?

—Una chica

Una vena sobresalió en la sien del pelinegro, tenía que estar bromeando.

— ¿Quieres que te golpee?

—Espera, espera ¡No es lo que parece! —Intentó explicarse, al correr hacia uno de los estantes y sacar algo de una pequeña gaveta— Fue por esto —sonrió.

El pelinegro trago en seco, al ver aquello, aún así, tuvo la suficiente lucidez para recordar lo que conversaban y su mirada se volvió iracunda, ese no parecía que fuese un motivo lo suficientemente bueno.

— ¡Es lo que habíamos estado buscando!

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —Inquirió con seriedad.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Cuándo me he equivocado en eso? Sabes que esa es mi especialidad —respondió con indignación.

—Más vale que estés en lo cierto

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! Solo confía en mí, ¿sí?

Por toda respuesta el pelinegro se limito a chasquear la lengua y bufar hacia otro lado.

…

Cuando el sonido del despertador sonó, sus parpados se abrieron con pesadez, no tardó en apagar el aparato. Una vez se sentó sobre su cama y recorrió su habitación con la mirada, pudo ser consciente de algo.

—Desaparecieron…

Sus pesadillas habían desaparecido, no entendía como, solo recordaba que antes de irse a dormir se había bebido el contenido de aquel frasco, cerro sus ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos ya era de día… Ni una sola sombra amenazante, ni frió o miedo recorriendo cada poro de su piel. Nada…

Su primer impulso había sido querer gritar de alegría, pero en cambio solo puedo sonreír tontamente al ver aquel frasco y luego el atrapa-sueños que colgaba de su cabecera.

Cuando la imagen de aquel rubio vino a su cabeza, recordó que tenía que ir a verlo para pagarle por aquel remedio.

…

—Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto.

Era la primera vez que se vendía algo que no tuviese que ver con pequeños atrapa-sueños o remedios para dormir bien, y no es que eso tampoco se vendiese bien… un suspiro escapo de sus labios, las personas de hoy en día ya no valoraban las antigüedades.

—Tal vez debí abrir una tienda de ramen —volvió a suspirar.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta, llamó su atención.

—Bienvenido, ¿Que…? ¡Oh! Eres tú —sonrió al ver a la joven de cabello negro-azulado y ojos perlados del otro día.

—B-Buenos días —saludó ella con una reverencia.

—Dime, ¿Te funcionó el remedio? —sonrió amistoso.

—S-Si, funcionó —asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro— yo… lamento haber dudado de usted —dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia— ¿C-Cuanto le debo?

—Tu cuerpo, eso es todo lo que tienes que darme.

Aquella respuesta logró erizar los nervios de la joven, levantándose asustada.

— ¡Es una broma! —Rió el rubio con energía— Eres bastante fácil de asustar, ¿lo sabías? —Volvió a reír— Son 120 yenes por el remedio y el atrapa-sueños es un regalo de la tienda.

Su corazón pasó de haber sufrido un mini-paro cardiaco a bombear con fuerza, haciendo que su rostro hirviera en vergüenza. Ese tipo de bromas no eran graciosas… no, no lo eran… Aunque le extraño que el precio por aquel remedio fuese tan bajo.

—Son 120 yenes, no te he bajado el precio —aclaró él con una sonrisa divertida al advertir la duda en su rostro.

—A-Aquí… Aquí tiene… —Balbuceó torpemente al entregarle el dinero— Esto…

—Ah, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto —se presentó.

—M-Mi nombre es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata —se presentó por cortesía— Gr-Gracias por su ayuda Uzumaki-san.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Fue un placer ayudarte, si vuelves a tener problemas con tus sueños o quieres alguna vasija vieja siempre eres bienvenida —sonrió amable.

—Sí, gracias por todo, Uzu-, Naruto-kun —corrigió con una sutil sonrisa antes de hacer una corta reverencia y retirarse de ahí.

…

—Así que es ella —escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás de él.

—Sí. Es tal y como te dije, ella es lo que estábamos buscando —sonrió ladino.

— ¿Lo que buscábamos, o lo que tu buscabas?

—Vamos, no seas así, Menma, somos hermanos, lo que busca uno es lo que busca el otro, ¿no? —Le codeó con una expresión de fingida inocencia.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelinegro.

—Asegúrate de limpiar esta pocilga, la tienda solo lleva dos semanas abierta y ya la tienes hecha un asco —ordenó con irritación.

—Tsk, no esta tan sucio, fanático de la limpieza —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Por cierto, si esa chica tiene lo que buscabas, ¿por qué la dejaste ir? —cuestionó Menma sin mucho interés.

El rubio sonrió con cierta malicia—Ella volverá, _eso tenlo por seguro_.

…

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que había tenido pesadillas, sin duda el remedio que había comprado en aquella tienda había funcionado de maravilla, sin embargo… había un problema.

No sabía si era un problema o no, de lo único que estaba segura es que no tenía pesadillas, de hecho… no tenía ningún tipo de sueño.

Cada noche, cerraba los ojos y después de varias horas los volvía a abrir con el sonido de su despertador. Le alegraba no tener pesadillas, pero últimamente comenzaba a sentir un extraño vacío, irónico, se dijo.

Porque antes quería no volver a soñar, pero ahora le preocupaba no soñar nada.

"_Si vuelves a tener problemas con tus sueños o quieres alguna vasija vieja siempre eres bienvenida"_

Las palabras de aquel joven que conoció en aquella tienda, Naruto, si mal no recordaba. Regresaron a su cabeza.

—Tal vez él pueda ayudarme.

…

—Bienveni-… Eres tú.

—B-Buenas tardes —saludó cortésmente.

—Vaya, tiempo sin verte —comentó Naruto, sonriente, al ver a la joven en la entrada, antes de bajar de la escalera de un salto— ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Bueno, pues verá…

—Vamos, siento que ya hemos pasado por esto —dijo divertido— Respira, _señorita_, ¿Se te ofrece algún pedido más?

Avergonzada, respiró profundo antes de hablar— Quiero volver a soñar.

Las palabras de ella lo tomaron por sorpresa al inicio, no pensó que hiciese ese tipo de petición tan pronto. Una sonrisa discreta se dibujo en sus labios. Eso era lo que había estado esperando hasta ahora.

—Creí que no querías volver a soñar, ¿recuerdas?

—S-Si, lo recuerdo pero… quiero… quiero poder soñar de nuevo.

— ¿Incluso si son pesadillas?

— ¡N-No! —Se apresuró a decir— Quiero… quiero sueños agradables… sé que estoy siendo exigente, pero, quiero tener sueños amenos, sin pesadillas, ¿es posible eso?

La sonrisa en los labios del rubio se congeló y lentamente se convirtió en una delgada línea recta.

—Es algo complicado lo que pides, ¿sabes?

—Entonces, ¿es imposible? —la desilusión se reflejo en los ojos de ella.

—Oye, dije: complicado, no imposible —aclaró en tono bromista.

—Y-Yo, yo estoy dispuesta a pagarle lo que sea necesario.

Naruto tenía que reconocer que esa chica tenía una gran facilidad para sorprenderlo.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que me pides?

—Si —afirmó ella con seguridad.

—Bien, si es así, _sellemos con un beso mi misión._

El rostro de Hinata adquirió un tono granete ante las palabras del rubio, pero tras escuchar la sonora carcajada que salía de sus labios, comprendió que era otra broma más de él.

—Enserio, eres bastante fácil de engañar, ¿sabes? —comentó entre risas.

Ella solo pudo observarle con un pequeño deje de reproche en sus ojos, aunque el notorio sonrojo que aún permanecía en sus mejillas le restaba bastante credibilidad.

—Bien, veré si tengo algo que pueda ayudarte, espera aquí, ¿sí? —dijo él, al palmearle gentilmente la cabeza.

Hinata se sentía como una niña pequeña en frente de él, aún cuando el parecía de su misma edad… Era extraño, se dijo. Ella nunca había sido muy buena relacionándose con las personas, pero las pocas veces en las que había hablado con Naruto, él lograba transmitirle una agradable sensación de confianza. ¿Sería por sus bromas? Quizá, o a lo mejor era por su sonrisa. No lo sabía.

Pero también había otra cosa que la inquietaba, y eso eran sus ojos… no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero los ojos del rubio le recordaban al mar, por momentos parecían alegres y vivaces, por otros parecían tormentosos y en raras ocasiones, cuando sentía que su piel se erizaba y su instinto le decía que escapara, era cuando sus ojos se mostraban oscuros, casi siniestros.

Aunque en el mismo momento descartaba eso, al ver su sonrisa.

Tan inmersa se hallaba en sus divagaciones que no fue consciente de la mirada rojiza que la observaba en lo más profundo de las sombras.

…

—Es la primera vez que veo una vasija de la era Meiji —divago Hinata por lo bajo, al contemplar el objeto en el estante.

Minutos después de que el rubio se había ido a la parte trasera de la tienda. En su visita anterior, estaba tan desesperada por encontrar una cura a sus pesadillas, que no había reparado en todas las cosas que adornaban aquella tienda. Hinata no se consideraba una mujer culta, pero siempre había tenido cierta fascinación por los objetos antiguos, era algo difícil de explicar, pero cada que veía alguno, se sentía como si fuese transportada a la época antigua. Algunas veces imaginaba samuráis, ninjas, sembradores, princesas, sacerdotisas, seres mágicos, youkais.

— ¿_Yumekui Baku*_?

Hoy en día era difícil encontrar objetos como los que había en aquella tienda. Pero de entre todos, aquel libro de cubierta roja, había logrado captar su atención. _Baku_, recordaba que cuando era niña había escuchado una historia sobre ellos. Al parecer eran seres que devoraban las pesadillas de las personas.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible risilla escapo de sus labios al pensar en Naruto, mientras leía aquellas páginas. Ese rubio había sido como una especie de _Baku,_ en su vida, porque él había borrado las pesadillas que le atormentaba.

—«_Se les ve como un talismán. Pero también tienen una parte oscura…»_

—Disculpa la demora.

La voz de Naruto la hizo saltar en su sitio— N-No, descuide, no hay problema —respondió tímidamente.

—Ya te he dicho que no necesitas tratarme de usted, es incomodo —comentó con expresión zorruna.

—L-Lo siento.

—Bien, aquí tienes lo que me pediste —dijo al entregarle un frasco como el anterior, con la diferencia de que este era de un color naranja intenso.

— ¿C-Cuanto…?

—Haremos lo mismo que hicimos la vez pasada, llévatelo por ahora y luego me pagas.

—Pero…

—Sin peros —dijo cruzándose de brazos, con fingida ofensa— Escucha, tal vez no nos conozcamos, pero eres de mis primeras clientas y ya que has vuelto, puede decirse que también eres un cliente frecuente. Así que acepta este trato, ¿sí? —pidió con un pequeño guiño.

Las mejillas de ella adquirieron un tono rojizo, no podía objetar nada ante la sonrisa de aquel hombre.

—De acuerdo, acepto —sonrió, al tomar tímidamente el frasco.

…

— ¡Vuelve pronto! —despidió Naruto.

A lo que Hinata se limitó a realizar una pequeña reverencia antes de marchar.

La escena era tan similar a la primera, pero él sabía que esto era diferente. Porque ahora no esperaría a que ella regresara, no, esta vez él iría por ella cuando el momento llegara.

—_Dulces sueños con final feliz, o sueños sucios de perversión, tenlos todos hasta saciar tu corazón._

…

Una exclamación ahogada se estanco en sus labios, cuando sus parpados se abrieron, con gotas de sudor brotando de su rostro, su corazón bombeando con fuerza y su respiración agitada.

—F-Fue… un sueño…

Concluyó aún agitada al enfocar su vista con lentitud. Cuando lo hizo, sus mejillas inevitablemente adquirieron un tono rojizo.

Las pesadillas habían terminado hace mucho, después no había tenido ningún sueño. Ahora estos volvían a decorar su inconsciente mientras dormía, pero ya no eran pesadillas.

Ahora tenía agradables y dulces sueños de su infancia, otros en días de campo en primavera, atardeceres en el mar en verano, hojas secas en otoño, muñecos de nieve en invierno. Sueños de aventuras mágicas y emocionantes, coloridos sueños que siempre le hacían despertar de buen humor, con deseos de vivir y avanzar hacia el futuro. Ver la vida con ilusión y esperanza. Pero también había sueños llenos de erotismo y pasión.

Los cuales pese a avergonzarla, no parecían molestarle. Lo que le preocupaba era la persona que los protagonizaba junto a ella.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

El hombre de la tienda que la ayudo a terminar con sus pesadillas y le había dado la dicha de tener los sueños que ahora tenía. Y por quien indirectamente también había comenzado a buscar mejorarse como persona.

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo había visto. Con tristeza enfoco su mirada en las dos botellas que él le había regalado.

A los dos días de haber comenzado a volver a tener sueños, había ido a la tienda para pagarle como lo había hecho la última vez. Tristemente cuando llegó, la tienda estaba cerrada. Fue el día siguiente, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Al tercer día, se dio con la noticia que la tienda había cerrado y ya no quedaba nada dentro de ella.

Era una pena, se dijo en aquella ocasión. Aquel joven le había agradado, aunque le hiciese bromas extrañas, y solo hubiesen platicado un par de veces, pero aún así le había parecido una persona bastante alegre y amable. Le hubiese gustado poder conocerlo un poco más.

Fue desde ese punto que sus sueños tanto los coloridos, comenzaron a ser protagonizados por él. Y estos dieron paso a los sueños apasionados. Aún hoy en día, seguía sin poder entender como alguien que conoció tan poco, hubiese tomado tanta importancia en sus sueños.

—Tal vez solo sea temporal —musitó en la soledad de su habitación.

Ajena a la casi imperceptible silueta que se escondía entre las sombras de un edificio a lo lejos, situado en la misma dirección que su ventana.

…

_~Desea más y más, hasta que te artes de mí… No me dejes de desear… Deja tus pasiones surgir… Porque ya no serás capaz, de librarte de ellos jamás…~_

…

Un discreto bostezo escapo de sus labios, aunque ya no tenía pesadillas y sus sueños eran agradables, aún cuando en el fondo se sintiese extrañada por su protagonista. El sueño la invadía con facilidad. Seguramente por tantas noches que estuvo bajo aquellas horribles pesadillas, ahora el cansancio comenzaba a cobrarle factura, se dijo, antes de volver a acomodarse entre sus sabanas.

…

_~El mundo de los sueños… Este es tu nuevo hogar… Tú paraíso eterno~_

…

El eco de sus tacones al chocar contra las baldosas, resonaba crudamente entre las desoladas y oscuras calles. El papeleo en su trabajo le había llevado más tiempo de lo que imaginaba y ahora vagaba a altas horas de la noche buscando llegar a casa pronto.

Aunque el barrio donde vivía era un lugar tranquilo, la noche siempre le había parecido algo aterradora. Un par de cuadras más y estaría en su hogar, sana y salva. No obstante, mientras pasaba junto al pequeño parque de juegos que estaba cerca de su casa, lo vio…

—"_Naruto-kun…"_

Sentado sobre una banca, junto a una farola. Ahí se encontraba el rubio de ojos azules que sin quererlo había estado protagonizando sus sueños últimamente.

— ¡Hey! Hola —sus mejillas adquirieron su suave tinte rosáceo al ver que se había quedado de pie observándolo y por ello ahora él la saludaba con su característica sonrisa alegre— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es peligroso caminar sola tan noche? _Nunca sabes lo que podrías encontrarte en la oscuridad._

Tan absorta se hallaba en los ojos del rubio, que ni siquiera había advertido el momento en que él comenzó a acercarse a ella, mucho menos el pequeño deje de misterio y oscuridad que las últimas palabras de él habían tenido.

—A-Ah… yo… —balbuceó cuando logro recobrar el habla— Yo… la tienda… la última vez que fui a verlo para pagarle-, pagarte, había sido cerrada.

—La tienda… si… No venía a cobrarte aún… la verdad es que al final mi hermano y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no se vendería nada, así que él decidió cerrarla —explicó despreocupadamente.

— ¿Su-, Tú hermano?

—Sí, somos gemelos, aunque él es un gruñón, pero yo soy el alegre y apuesto —declaró con cierta arrogancia, ocasionando una pequeña risilla por parte de la joven— ¿Vas a casa?

—S-Si, se me hizo tarde, pero ya no me falta mucho para llegar —explicó tímidamente.

—Oh, bien, entonces te acompaño.

— ¿Eh? P-Pero, n-no hace falta que se moleste —se apresuró a decir nerviosa.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? No es molestia, vamos —dijo tirando de su mano, ignorando el rostro sonrojado de ella.

…

—Ya estás en casa, sana y salva —sonrió Naruto al soltar su mano— Bien, ahora me voy.

—E-Espere —dijo ella cuando logro procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Si? —dijo él al voltear a verla.

— Y-Yo… te agradezco, pero… ¿Cómo es que sabes donde vivo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Los hombros de Naruto se tensaron ligeramente y casi juraría que su sonrisa se había quedado congelada, aunque era difícil de saber por la falta de luz. Y la única fuente de luminosidad natural, ahora estaba tapada por algunas nubes perdidas.

El suspiró de él la desconcertó— Menma tenía razón, no soy bueno para estas cosas de humanos —dijo, extrañándola aún más.

Cuando las nubes dejaron de cubrir la luna y esta ilumino ambos cuerpos. Hinata solo pudo contemplar absorta el cómo Naruto ocultaba su mirada tras sus rubios cabellos.

—Solo es una broma —sonrío él.

Hinata suspiró aliviada, antes de negar por lo bajo. Naruto siempre hacía ese tipo de bromas.

—Ah, se me hace tarde —reaccionó, llamando la atención de ella— Nos vemos otro día, Hinata —despidió.

—E-Espere…

— ¡Oh! Y por la deuda, ¿qué tal mañana?

— ¿Eh? Pero…

—Bien, nos vemos mañana en el mismo lugar.

Hinata quiso decirle que no se refería a eso, pero para ese momento él ya se había ido. Al final no había respondido su duda, se dijo. ¿Cómo es que él sabía donde vivía? No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y decidió justificar eso como una simple coincidencia. Además al día siguiente tendría tiempo de preguntarle.

…

Hinata empujó la pequeña reja de la entrada, sin mucho ánimo. Había estado esperando toda la tarde y parte de la noche a Naruto en el lugar que habían acordado. Pero al final no había aparecido…

—"_Tal vez tuvo algún inconveniente, y por eso no pudo venir…"_

Estaba intentando convencerse de ello, pero de alguna forma eso no aliviaba el pequeño vacio en su pecho. Y eso la hacía sentir aún más desconcertada. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

…

Giro su cuerpo hacia un lado al sentir un aire frío recorrer su espalda, pero no funciono. Se giro de nuevo y el resultado fue el mismo. Cansada y con mucho pesar se levantó de su cama, restregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y contuvo un bostezo.

El aire de la ventana volvió a golpear su espalda… ¿Acaso había olvidado cerrarla? Se preguntó al verla. Eso explicaba el porqué sentía tanto frío. Gateo sobre el colchón hasta llegar a ella y poder cerrarla.

—No sabía que te gustara dormir con ese tipo de ropa.

Su sangre se heló al escuchar aquella voz. Lentamente giró su cuerpo hacia un lado.

— ¿Na-Naruto…kun…? —identificó anonadada.

Sentado cómodamente sobre su escritorio, con una humeante taza que no sabía decir si era té o café. Ahí se encontraba Naruto, observándola con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

No estaba segura de que preguntar. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Tantas preguntas que se aglomeraban en su cabeza y ninguna era capaz de salir de forma coherente.

Quizá sea un sueño…

Esa posibilidad la hizo reaccionar, no sería extraño que este también fuese un sueño. Tampoco sería la primera vez que ocurría… ¿Cierto?

—Tienes un montón de cosas curiosas en tu cuarto —las palabras de él la hicieron reaccionar— No sabía que te gustara hacer peluches —sus mejillas se sonrojaron avergonzadas al ver como él revisaba lo que llevaba de un peluche en forma de zorro.

—Yo… ¿Qué…?

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —completó él.

Ella solo pudo guardar silencio.

—No es un sueño por si te lo preguntas.

Aquello la sorprendió.

—O tal vez sí, todo depende desde la perspectiva que lo mires —dijo encogiéndose de hombros al darle un sorbo al contenido de su tasa— Tienen un sabor dulce

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—Tus sueños, son dulces y suaves, me gusta su sabor.

Por alguna extraña razón aquellas palabras le hicieron erizar la piel.

—Aunque tus pesadillas tenían un sabor bastante amargo y acido, fue difícil comerlas. Sin embargo, supe que valdría la pena hacerlo.

— ¿D-De que hablas…? —preguntó temerosa.

—Cuando llegaste a la tienda creí que eras una chica más con sueños insípidos, pero al ver tus ojos me di cuenta de que no era así.

Hinata tragó en seco e instintivamente retrocedió un poco sobre su cama.

—Tus ojos son bastante inusuales, ¿alguna vez te lo habían dicho?

—S-Si… es de familia… —No estaba segura de porque había respondido, pero lo había hecho.

—No me refiero al color, más bien a lo que hay dentro de ellos —dijo él dando otro sorbo a su tasa— Los ojos son la ventana al alma, creo que ustedes los humanos usan mucho ese dicho —divago con cierta burla— Tu alma es lo que podría decirse: _Pura_. Supongo que eso fue lo que atrajo las pesadillas a ti.

Aquella conversación la estaba haciendo sentir cada vez más incómoda.

—Y yo no soy la excepción —le sonrío— Tú alma también me sedujo a mí, Hinata…

Solo hasta entonces, Hinata fue consciente de que los ojos del rubio, normalmente de un azul intenso, ahora estaban teñidos con un rojo sangre.

—Lo primero fue quitar esos estorbos de tu interior, al privarte de tus sueños sabía que eventualmente vendrías a mí pidiendo soñar de nuevo, aunque reconozco que me sorprendió que lo hicieras casi a la semana —comentó divertido— Te di lo que me pediste, así que supongo que ahora ya has de intuir a que he venido…

Su corazón martillaba con fuerza, y una alarme en su cabeza le pedía escapar de ahí, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, tenía que serlo…

—_Yumekui Baku_, estuviste leyendo algo de ellos en la tienda ¿lo recuerdas?

Los parpados de ella se abrieron cuan grandes eran, y su rostro comenzó a palidecer.

—Seres que devoran las pesadillas de otros, son considerados deidades o talismanes... Pero también tienen una parte oscura…—una sonrisa cruel comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios, al momento en que comenzó a acercarse a ella— Una que come todos los sueños por igual, no solo tus pesadillas, también tus aspiraciones, esperanzas… todo.

Estaba a punto de llorar, no eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, debía serlo… Naruto no podía ser eso que estaba describiendo, no podía, él no… Quiso escapar, correr y huir lejos de él. Pero su cuerpo no parecía responderle.

—Hoy es luna llena —dijo él al desviar su mirada a la ventana— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Ella movió la cabeza hacia los lados, aún negándose a creer aquella realidad.

—Significa que mi trabajo ya terminó, así que es hora de cobrar. ¿Sabes cuál es el precio a pagar, no?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos, que ni siquiera fue capaz de retenerlas.

— ¿No pensaste que esto sería fácil o sí? —Dijo al llegar a ella— No tienes porque llorar, querida Hinata —pronunció con suavidad, al limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas— Al contrario, ahora deberías alegrarte. Tu y yo estaremos juntos por la eternidad, ¿es lo que querías no?

Ella volvió a negar.

—Hinata, los sueños no mienten, son el reflejo de lo que deseamos, nuestros miedos y anhelos, yo quite tus miedos, deje solo tus deseos y anhelos… Y en cada uno de ellos siempre estaba yo, ¿no es cierto?

Con suavidad depósito un cálido beso en sus labios. Ella seguía paralizada.

—Inconscientemente deseabas estar conmigo, tanto como yo deseo estar contigo. Así que ahora que mi trabajo ha terminado, cumpliré ese deseo y para eso debo cobrar tu deuda.

Los ojos de la joven lentamente comenzaron a ensombrecerse, estaba segura de que pronto se desmayaría.

—Esos sueños tan vividos… es el precio… _Todos ellos míos serán, al igual que tú._

Una última y cristalina lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas, antes de que sus parpados se cerraran con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos perdían su color, y cayera inconsciente en los brazos del rubio.

…

—Vaya forma que tienes de amar, _Yumekui orenji baku_.

Una risa discreta escapo de los labios de Naruto.

— ¿De qué hablas Menma? —sonrió al pelinegro que se encontraba de brazos cruzados en otro rincón oscuro de la habitación— Nosotros los _Baku kurai*_ no tenemos otra forma de amar.

Menma se limitó a observarlo.

—Esto es lo que siempre había estado buscando, un alma pura y cálida como la de ella —continuó al acariciar su rostro con delicadeza.

—Y ahora está muerta.

—No lo está, sólo la he hecho dormir eternamente.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Que ahora su alma esta en nuestro mundo, y todos los sueños que tenga a partir de ahora son míos, al igual que ella, me pertenecen… para siempre…

—Tsk, haz lo que quieras —bufó el pelinegro— por cierto, ¿A dónde iremos ahora? Gracias a tus tonterías nos quitaron la tienda.

— ¡Oye, no fue mi culpa! —se defendió el rubio.

—La apostaste en un estúpido juego de ajedrez, tu ni siquiera sabes jugar a eso, es demasiado para tu intelecto.

—Ese sujeto hizo trampa, ¿y qué estas insinuando?

—Lo obvio, idiota.

—Serás…

—Deja el escándalo, ahora vámonos que no falta mucho para que amanezca.

—Ya voy, ya voy —masculló con las mejillas infladas.

El pelinegro no dijo más y salió de ahí. Mientras el rubio permaneció un par de minutos más ahí, junto a la joven, detallando cada una de sus facciones.

—Nos veremos pronto… _Dulces sueños, querida Hinata_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Baku – Dentro de la mitología japonesa y china, los Baku son consumidores de malos sueños. Se les ve como una figura talismán, a los que la gente les reza de noche para que vengan a aspirar sus pesadillas para no volverlas a ver nunca más. Pero se dice que también tienen una parte oscura, algunos dicen que se comen todos los sueños, no solo las pesadillas. Esto incluye aspiraciones, sueños de futuro y esperanzas. Su forma es la de una quimera clásica; cuerpo de oso, nariz de elefante, patas de tigre, cola de buey, y ojos de rinoceronte. Una leyenda dice que cuando los dioses terminaron de crear a los animales, cogieron las partes sobrantes y las unieron para crear al Baku.<em>

_Yumekui Baku — Baku, Devorador de sueños. (El titulo vendría a significar, Baku el devorador de sueños naranja.)_

_Baku kurai – Significa: Baku oscuro_

* * *

><p>Este one-shot fue inspirado en la canción: "Yumekui ShiroKuro Baku", interpretada por Kagamine Len. Aunque recomiendo más el fandub grupal de Marianne, con las voces de: Lyn, Olinca, Sebastián, Irving, Capri, Marineneko, Monix, eERIechan, Elisa, Lucy y Lily Sánchez.<p>

Y participa en el reto: "Creando compañerismo" del grupo en Facebook. "Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina" Rocío Hyuga vs Miss Pepinillo. Bajo la temática de: **Romance-Dark.**

* * *

><p>Bien…Ah… ¿Debo dar alguna justificación?<p>

No, creo que no, siento que alguien me golpeara si lo hago… Bien, pues mejor digo algo por lo que nadie pueda golpearme.

¡SOMOS CANON!

Creo que no hay mayor felicidad que nos embargue que esa, después de años y años de vivir de las migajas que Kishimoto nos daba, aunque eran momentos preciosos, conmovedores e incomparables que lograban cautivar nuestros corazones. Al final el verdadero amor triunfo. Un amor que iba lento, pero seguro. ¡NaruHina por siempre!

Bien, creo que esto no alcanza a describir lo que siento por mi paring. Siendo sincera, no creo que haya palabras que puedan definir el cómo nos sentimos todos ahora.

Bien, ya pasada un poco la emoción –porque el ser canon no terminará nunca– solo me disculpo con **Miss Pepinillo** por el retraso en mi reto. Ojala y puedas perdonar mi enorme retraso, Mitsu-chan…

No sé que más decir, solo agradecer a las administradoras del grupo por darnos abrirnos un lapso de tiempo más largo para entregar nuestras historias.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño One-Shot.

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
